It all started with
by Akkiles
Summary: The war ended three years ago. Hermione is bored an goes out on a bar. There she finds an unexpected person, someone she hasn't seen since after the war...
1. 1 A Bar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that belongs to J.K.Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc.

Summary: The war ended three years ago. Hermione is bored an goes out on a bar. There she finds an unexpected person, someone she hasn't seen for three years..

* * *

**It all started with...**

By Akkiles

1. A Bar

So as I sat there, watching some reality show on the television, I couldn't help but to wonder why I was at home, watching bad televison and drinking a glass of red wine, instead of going out clubbing and having fun. Why I was sitting there all alone, feeling bitter and lonely?So for the fourth time that week I shrugged and looked back at the television. The reality show ended, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. Every night as I watched TV I thought about going out, but I never did anything about it. And so, for the first time that week, I decided put on a nice dress, go out and have a good time.

It took me nearly a half hour to get ready. My eyes scanned towards the clock before I left my flat. It was nearly eleven o'clock. I ordered a cab to the nearest club. The car stopped in front of a place called: A Bar. I snorted at the original name but paid the cab-driver never the less and entered the bar. It was nearly half full. I made my way to the bar, sitting down in one of the barchairs.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender. I glanced at him. He was good-looking, tall and dark haired. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah, gin and tonic?" I asked him and he nodded and started to make my drink. I looked around in the room. Only a few people were dancing. It seemed like everyone was in my shoes, drinking alone.

"Here you go," said the bartender, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "Here you go," I handed him money.

"One whiskey please!" said a deep male voice behind me to the bartender. The man sat down next to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"So do you come here often?" said a voice. I turned to see a slim figured man standing in front of me, holding his drink and looking cocky. I smiled knowingly.

"You know that that line is never used anymore?" I replied, raising one eyebrow. The man became awkward and cleared his through.

"...So you like bars?" he tried again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry for that lame atempt to impress me.

"Look it's really cute that you're trying but I'm not looking into any dates right now!" I said kindly, trying to make him go away without humiliating him.

"Look it's not like we have to go on a date, we could just have one shag," said the man hopeful. My face dropped.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I will call you again or something..." he kept on going but I have had enough.

"Look you need to go," I said flatly, turning back to the bar. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm.

"Why?" he asked, still holding onto my arm. But I couldn't respond for the man who sat next to me, stood up and grabbed the man. I couldn't see his face for it was cowered in a shadow.

"Look mister, just go already. She doesn't want anything to do with you!" he muttered threatingly.

"How would you know?" asked the other man stubbornly.

"Because she made it quite clear earlier. After you had finished your first sentence," he kept on going.

"You are rude!" the man replied angrily. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"You come here, walsh up to this beautiful lady, use a pick-up line from the 70's, ask her if she would like to shag and then you tell her that you wouldn't call her afterwards, then you grab her arm forcefully and call me rude!" the man roared. The other man turned awkward and excused himself. I breathed lighter and looked at my saviour. I noticed that his face was still covered in a shadow. I only saw that he was tall, dark and handsome with black hair. There was something unknown familiarity about that man.

"Thank you, you just saved me back there." I thanked him. He sat back down and took a sip of his drink.

"No problem, it's not like you needed it though. Such a strong beautiful lady as yourself can probably defend herself!" he flattered and turned to look at me. My face almost dropped. His green emerald eyes stared back at my brown ones, a scar shaped as a bolt of lightning decorated his forehead but wore no glasses.

"H...Harry?" I blurted.

* * *

Thank you. I'll update as soon as the next chapter is ready. Please review.

-Akkile


	2. 2 Old Friends

**It all started with...**

By Akkiles

2. Old Friends

"You know my name?" Harry asked bewildered. "I thought this was a muggle bar!" he muttered angrily under-breath. I couldn't believe it. My best friends since age eleven was sitting beside me, three years after the war, in a bar, hitting on me and didn't even recognize me.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me!" I stated in disbelieve. Harry frowned and cocked his eyebrows, trying to look at me properly. Then his eyes went wide.

"Hermione?" he asked almost as shocked as I was.

"Of course, who else?" I asked him confused.

"It's just...you look so different!" he said, more to himself though.

"So I noticed, you were hitting on me earlier!" I said but Harry choose to ignore that comment.

"Whoa, I can't believe it's really you!" he said, giving me a big bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you since..." I began but stopped. Harry broke the hug.

"...after the war!" he finished and I nodded awkwardly.

"Look I'm sorry that I haven't talk to you since then, I just..." he began but I cut him off.

"Don't be silly Harry, it's not like I've talked to you either, we just all needed our time!" I said, though not convinced. Harry nodded sadly.

"So have you heard anything from Ron" he asked me hopeful. I shook my head.

"No, you?" I asked flatly.

"Yeah or well not recently, he used to call me everyday for the first two weeks but gave up when I snapped and yelled at him." I smiled a little.

"You yelled at him?" I asked and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, what was I suppose to do?" he defended himself. I simply shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

"So...what have you been doing all this time?" asked Harry awkwardly. I looked at him thoughtful for a while before answering.

"I took a job as a healer at Saint Mungo's, I have a flat near work so I can walk to work. That's pretty much about it!" I smiled a weird smile.

"What about boyfriend?" asked Harry and looked at me with an expression, which I could not read.

"Nope, no boyfriend at the moment," I said sadly, feeling pathetic. There was a minute silence. "What about you?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh well I'm working at the Mininstry as an Auror trainer, I really didn't have to go trough training with my experience... I have my own flat and and yeah, no girlfriend!" he finished, taking a gulp sip. Once again there were silence.

"How come?" I asked, frowning. Harry looked at me confused.

"How come what?" he asked back. It was my time to blush.

"Why no girlfriend?" Harry stared at me for a while.

"I just haven't found anyone...special," he said shrugging.

"Not like Ginny huh?" I asked him with sympathy, but something inside of me knew that it wasn't sympathy.

"No, no one like you!" Harry muttered and took another sip. I looked him like I didn't hear properly, decided that I had imagined it and took a sip of my own.

"It's hard you know, for all of us! Trying to life after the war," I explained and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know, especially since Neville, Seamus, Kingsley, Mad-eye and Arthur died!" he said with remorse in his voice.

"You couldn't have saved them!" I said suddenly and Harry turned to look at me.

"How did you..." but I cut him off with a soft smile.

"I've been your best friend since eleven, don't you think I can read you by now?" I asked him amused and he blushed, muttering something like he had forgot about that.

"Hey my friend here likes you!" said a voice suddenly, making us turn around. A man, different than the guy before stood before us with his friend beside him. I looked at him, he was good-looking but I had finally met Harry after a year, somehow I fancied more that idea than a one-night stand with some guy who I would never see again.

"Oh well I'm flattered..." I began and the man looked hopeful at me, flashing a beautiful smile. "...But I'm not interested, not to night! Sorry," I said softly, like I did mean it.

"Why not honey?" asked the other man, speaking for the handsome one.

"'Cause she's with me?" said Harry suddenly very loudly, standing up. "Now sod off will you?" he roared angrily, frightening the handsome one.

"You don't look like a couple!" replied the other man doubtful.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't play girlfriend-boyfriend game to you earlier!" said Harry sarcastically and put his arm around my waist casually. I shivered by his touch.

"Now if you will please just piss off so I can talk to my lovely girlfriend! That would be great thanks," said Harry darkly. The men both frowned and walked back to their seats. But Harry didn't take his arm back. I looked at him. Something inside me fluttered by his touch.

"They could always look back!" he explained but I felt like there was something else.

"You want to sit somewhere, more private and not so much...seen?" asked Harry hopeful. I knew he didn't stand all these interruptions.

"Yeah, sure!" I agreed and he smiled. We both stood up, his arm still around my waist. I grabbed my drink and we walked to one of the tables.

"So..." he began as we sat down against each other.

"So..." I repeated. "How's your life Harry?" I asked.

"Dark at times but I'm hanging in there... And yours?" he asked back.

"I would be lying if I said it's all rainbows and skittles..." I began and he gave a chuckle. "...But it's okay, nothing great about it but some days are good, others bad." Harry nodded and took a sip of his drink.

We chatted on the friendly notes for another hour. It wasn't like it was before but I didn't expect it too, it has been three years after all.

"...But that doesn't piss me off, funny how it works actually!" Harry finished and I gave a small laugh. "Oh shoot I have to get going, I have a new Aurors in training tomorrow!" he said looking down at his wristwatch. I nodded sadly, I wished we had more time. He must have been thinking on the same notes. "Listen do you want to come to dinner tomorrow? I cook," he said, tempting me. I looked at him amused.

"How the hell did that happen?" I asked and he laughed heartily.

"Hey I used to cook. For the Dursley's anyway," he defend himself. "But I am a really good cook..." he began but I cut him off.

"And a very modest one too," I shot in and he smiled. I gulped, I had forgot how beautiful his smile was.

"Yes a very modest one. But please come, I would really like to catch up! I feel like time is being taken away from us. I have an apartment just a few blocks from here. Here I'll write down the address," he said and wrote down his address on a piece of parchment.

"Alright that would be fun. Seven o'clock?" I asked and he nodded.

"Seven o'clock!" he stated. "But before I go, let me lead you outside," I cinched my eyebrows but understood as he glared across the room. _Those blokes from before, of course_, I thought but somehow I wished it was for some other reason...

"Alright," I said cheerfully and we both stood up. He helped me to get my coat on and then he grabbed my hand. I had a trembling feeling in my stomach as he did that. He didn't let go until we reached outside. He put on his own jacked and a scarf. He looked quite handsome like that I must admit.

"I see you tomorrow then?" he asked hopeful.

"Definitely," I replied smoothly and he flashed me a smile.

"Brilliant," and with those words, he gave me a quick hug and a peck on a cheek before walking away. I smiled and headed to the next alley, there I apparated to my flat. I was already looking forward to tomorrow night.

* * *

Authors Note: I like to thank everyone who are tracking my story. Chapter three is coming up so keep reading.

-Akkile


	3. 3 Dirty Plates

**It all started with...**

By Akkiles

3. Dirty Plates

I smiled as I walked down the street. It was great seeing Hermione again. Old feelings came rushing back. She was even more beautiful than the last time that I saw her, if that is even possible. That's right, I have had feelings for my best friend since our third year in Hogwarts. I buried them down as she and Ron started to like each other. But now after having those feelings locked deep inside for all those years, just seeing her again brought them all back onto the surface. She wasn't seeing Ron this time or anyone else for that matter, maybe this time I could tell her my real feelings.

I gave a sigh and appeared to my flat. After crawling into bed ten minutes later, I fell instantly asleep and drifted of to dreams about Hermione.

The next day began smoothly. I woke up early and went to work. The Aurors in training were in fact some of my old school mates. Among the group were Seamus, Colin, Justin and unfortunately Ron.

"Blimey! Harry? Are you my new teacher?" he asked bewildered. I stared back in shock. I had met two of my best friends within 24 hours, after not hearing from them for three years.

"Ron? But I thought you were a keeper at the Chudley Channons!" I said amazed.

"Nah I gave that up. I always wanted to be an Auror," he said beaming. I gave a nod.

_Should tell him about my reunion with Hermione tonight?_ I questioned myself. _No he would probably ruin it! _

"Where have you been mate? It's been three bloody years," he kept on going.

"Here and there," I said, not wanting to go deeper into it than that.

"Now class!" I announced loudly as everyone had settled in. "My name is Harry Potter but I'm sure you all knew that..." Some faces went bright red. "I'm your new teacher! Just because I was with some of you back in school, doesn't mean that I'm your friend now. In this program; I will just be your teacher so don't expect to get a special treatment for old times sake," I turned my words to Ron and the others. He turned bright red. I mentally smirked, I loved being in charge.

"Hermione? Come on in," I yelled from the kitchen. It was seven o'clock and Hermione had arrived. Like my morning, my day went on smootly and teaching went surprisingly well. Ron had invited me to the Burrow the next day and I had accepted his offer, though half-minded. "I'm in the kitchen," I added and I heard Hermione come behind me.

"Whaccha cooking?" she asked and I gave a laugh.

"Pasta," I replied, still facing my back at her.

"Sounds yummy," she commented and I turned around. My heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a beautiful short blue dress with a V-cut. She was so beautiful.

"You look great," I said with a smile and gave her a hug. She blushed and mumbled a thank you. We sat down to the dinner table and I served dinner.

"Bon appétite," I said cheerfully and she looked at me amused. "Dig in?" I tried again and this time she laughed.

"The second one was so Ron-ish," she commented and I made a fake offended expression.

"Speaking of the devil. I met him today!" I said and took another bite. Hermione showed no interest in that.

"Oh yeah?" she said flatly. I wondered what had went between her and Ron.

"Yeah he's in my class." I answered and this time she grinned.

"You're he's teacher?" she asked me amused.

"Yeah I must admit that it's rather fun to boss him around," I said and she laughed.

"Yes, I just hope you can do better than me," she agreed and I gave a frown.

"What exactly happened between you and Ron after the war? I asked him about it once but he didn't answer me. And then the next thing I knew, he was dating Luna!" I asked curiously. Hermione gave a sigh.

"He cheated on me Harry." she said and I gaped. _HE DID WHAT?_ I yelled inside.

"What?" I asked shocked, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded sadly. "I caught him with Luna in our bed. It was two years ago,"

"Really? He cheated? I never thought he was the type," I said and noticed that my voice was trempling.

"Well he did. I'm over him now but it I was in a pretty dark time after that. But then I realized that we weren't meant to be," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Yeah but that doesn't give him the right to cheat! I can't believe that bastard. You know I've never liked him that much..." I began but Hermione cut me off with laughter.

"...And that's why you stayed best friends with him for all these years?" she asked laughing.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," I said with a blink. Hermione stared at me bemused for a while. Then I couldn't take in anymore and burst in laughter. She hit me playfully on the arm, though grinning.

"That was mean," she stated but soon she started to laugh as well. But I couldn't believe Ron, he actually cheated on her. _I am going to give him an T for every essay he writes in class._ Hermione must have saw that for she touched my shoulder. I felt a shiver go down my spine as she did that. "Don't go treating him differently in class! What done is done. I've gotten over him," she said and I blinked a few times. She had actually read my mind.

"Fine, maybe I'll treat him the same in class but I can't promise out of class," I replied and she gave a nod.

"Anyway, this pasta is magnificent Harry!" she commented smiling. I beamed.

"Why thank you!" I replied, my tone allot calmer. "Tell me, do you still keep in touch with someone from Hogwarts?" I asked curiously. She took a sip of her water.

"Not really. Or well Ginny! I've become good friends with Lavender, she's a healer too. I talk to Neville sometimes when I visit McGonnigal at Hogwarts. But that's pretty much it," she said with a shrug. _Lavender? How the hell did that happen?_ I asked myself amused. "You?"

"No, no one actually! I bump into Dean sometimes at the Ministry, he works for the department of Magical Laws you see. And Hannah Abott is an Auror as well so we sometimes chat during lunch breaks. But I really don't talk to anyone else from our year at Hogwarts," I admitted and Hermione gave a nod.

"What about your love life? Has there been no one particular?" she asked and my heart began to race.

"Nope. Sure I've had girlfriends but nothing that lasted," I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable now. "What about yourself? I'm sure you have someone?"

"Me? Nah I'm like you, I've had boyfriends but nothing long-termed," she replied and I felt a sudden relief. Though I remembered her words at the bar to that bloke; "Not tonight," Did that mean that she often had a one night stand? I quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"Don't tell me that you don't have a guy 'Mione! As far as I can remember, you had guys lining up for you at the bar!" I said and quickly masked my emotions with a fake smile. Hermione stared at me puzzled, like she knew my thougts. I hated how well she knew me, even after three years.

"Nope, no guys here!" she said smoothly. We stared into each others eyes for a brief moment. She was the one who looked away. "Nice flat you've got here!" she commented.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice. She avoided my gaze.

"Let me help you clean up," she said cheerfully and stood up.

"No way! You are my guest," I protested but I knew how stubborn she was.

"Funny that one Harry," she said grinning and I was right, for she grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen. I smiled and went after her with the other dishes. I wasn't sure how it happened at first, but I remembered being behind her by the sink.

"'Mione?" I whispered and I saw a few hairs on her neck stand up.

"Yeah?" she turned around slowly and met my eyes. I knew it was now or never.

"I...I...I love you," I blurted out and she didn't say anything, she just stared back. "I have since our third year to be more specific. I just...just to meet you again is too painful. I thought I had buried those feelings when you started dating Ron but..." I knew that if I didn't finish, I would chicken out. "...But now you're here and it's like you came in my life just when I needed. And now you're not with Ron or anyone so I don't have any excuse for not telling you. I can't let you slip away again and let another painful three years past for another chance to tell you..." I took a deep breath. "I love you," I repeated. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me. Her lips met mine in a soft kiss, which lasted for two seconds. I stared at her for a moment after she pulled away. Then I kissed her, but only this time with more passion. I deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrée. The kiss felt so right, like two lovers kissing instead of two best friends.

"I love you too," she gasped as we broke off. I stared at her shocked while trying to catch my breath. We were both panting.

"You...you do?" I shuttered. This couldn't been happening. After seven years of silence, she couldn't love me back.

"Of course I do silly!" she said smiling. My heart skipped a beat. "I've loved you since ever, I just thought you only saw me as a friend so I developed a crush for Ron instead!" Hermione added and I nearly fainted. It was really true, my one true love was declaring her love for me. I was no doubt the luckiest man alive.

"I..." I was in fact bemused. I had no idea what to say. This all happened so quickly, I had pictured this moment a several times in my mind, it had always ended with her crying and yelling Ron's name, leaving me broken hearted. I never saw myself telling her that I loved her and her saying it back.

"I know, I didn't expect it either!" she said, slithing her hands around my neck. That girl was amazing, she always seemed to know what I was thinking. It was only one thought I had at that moment: the bedroom. I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom, while kissing her. Hermione seemed to have that same thought for she did not protest. I laid her on my bed, me on top of her. Slowly we both began to undress each other. The dirty plates in the kitchen were soon forgotten as she unbuttoned my shirt. I looked up into her eyes, finding her staring back. I knew then that this was something we both had wanted for years.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how long it takes for me to finish the next chapter, but I will try my best! Please review.

-Akkile


	4. 4 An Apology

**It all started with...**

By Akkiles

4. An apology

I woke up in someones arms. I was afraid to open my eyes. What if last night was all a dream and I had gotten drunk and gone home with some bloke? After a few minutes of torture I decided to go for it and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a muscular chest. I raised my head slightly and was relieved to see a familiar sleeping face with unruily black hair. I thought about the night before. Harry had declared his love for me. I am the happiest girl alive. I love him too, I always have. I just didn't have the strength to tell him out earlier out of fear for rejection.

"'Mione?" Harry mumbled sleepily. I gave him a shy smile. Last night had been great, I had never picture it that great. Sure I have thought about it before but it was behond my wildest dreams.

"Good morning," I replied softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me properly. Then he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too." He greeted as we broke off. I smiled happily and he smiled back. "For last night," he explained and for some reason I blushed. It wasn't my first time but it was my best friend and my love so I had been slightly nervous.

"Yeah it was great wasn't it?" I asked and he gave a nod.

"The best night of my life," he said sincerily. I beamed at him.

"Ditto," I said and we both laughed. He hugged me closer.

"Oh buggers, I forgot I'm meeting the Weasley's today," he said suddenly and I felt sligtly disappointed. I had been looking forward to spend the whole day with him.

"Oh...okay," I said sadly and he looked at me thoughtful.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked and I frowned.

"Oh I don't know it might be weird for them!" I exclaimed against my own instincs. I wanted to go with Harry and show Ron that I don't need him.

"Come on it will be fun! I mean it will be like a reunion. I mean it won't be awkward since we both know them...and besides I've waited eight years, I can't wait any longer!" he finished stubbornly and I smiled knowingly to him. He was so adorable sometimes.

"Alright," I said shakingly.

"Besides, you can show Ron that you are moving on as well," he added and I felt like he had just read my mind.

"Okay let's do this then!" I said cheerfully and Harry gave a chuckle.

"You are so cute sometimes," he commented and I blushed as he kissed my nose. "Breakfast?" he suggested and my eyes lit up.

"You read my mind," I said happily and raise myself up but Harry pulled me back down.

"Not so fast," he whispered and kissed me. I opened my eyes as the kiss ended and saw Harry smiling. "Now you can go!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes amused.

"Ready?" Harry asked. I shook my head. He grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring sqeeeze. I flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm going to be there with you the whole time," he said sweetly.

"Okay, let's just get this thing over with," I said nervously and he smiled back. Harry knocked on the door.

"Harry's here," someone yelled inside. Then the door swung open and a familiar face came in view.

"Harry, it's so nice to..." Mrs. Weasley then spotted me. "Hermione you too! Lovely to see you both." She pulled us both into hugs.

"Always a pleasure Molly." Harry told her but I settled with a smile. We had finally stopped calling her Mrs. Weasley by the end of sixth year, she had insisted herself.

"You are always so lovely Harry," she commented with a smile. "Come inside!" she stepped aside to let us in. I glanced nervously at Harry before walking in.

"Harry how are you?" a familiar voice cringed. Both Harry and I turned to the youngest Weasley member. Ginny's face dropped.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked me sounding both surprised and happy.

"I tagged along," I said grinning and gave her a hug.

"Hi Gin," Harry said to her and embraced her as well.

"Whoa it's so great to see the both of you. Wait, are you two..." Ginny began but was cut off.

"Harry, you made it!" Ron's voice said cheerfully. Ron came in the room smiling but his smile fated as he spotted me. "Hermione?" he asked in disbelieve. Suddenly he looked very nervous.

"Ronald," I exclaimed dryly. Just because it had been a year, I had not forgive him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked carefully.

"She came as my date, I hope that's alright with you." Harry said to him and put his arm around my waist. Ron seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes...of course," he shuttered.

"So are you two..." Ginny asked hastily.

"A couple? Yes, we are." Harry answered, looking lovingly at me. I felt so happy that I could burst any second now.

"I see," Ron said in a low voice. But Ginny was not so quiet about it.

"Really? OH MY GOD THAT'S SO GREAT YOU GUYS!" she practically yelled.

"Whoa Ginny calm down," I said amused. She was never a quiet type.

"Why is Ginny yelling?" asked a dreamy voice. Luna walked into the room. She stopped in dead her tracks as she saw me. "Oh hi Hermione," she said warmly and I walked to her and gave her a hug. Luna had come to talk to me just a few days after I caught her in bed with Ron. She told me that she had no idea that I had still been with Ron, he had told her that he and I had broken up. That's why I made peace with Luna.

"So how are you?" I asked her. She however ignored my question.

"So you and Harry are together now," it wasn't a question, it was a fact. I was a little surprised of her forwardness but that was just Luna.

"Yes." I replied hastily.

"About time, congratulation you two." She said with a warm smile. I mirrored her smile.

"Thank you Luna," I said sincerily. Luna sent Ron a what seemed to be a signify look.

"Erm...Hermione?" Ron asked weakily. I turned to him expressionless.

"Yes?"

"Can...Can I talk to you for a second. In private," he added as Harry stepped torwards us. I stared at Ron's pleading look for a second before shrugging.

"I can't see why not." I answered. "It's alright Harry," I said to Harry, who seemed edgy to follow us. Ron sent me a thankful glare and lead me upstairs to his old bedroom. He sat on the bed and gave me a gesture to do so as well. But I remained standing.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked him tiredly. Ron looked incredibly nervous.

"I...I owe you...a lot actually." He began shakily and I nodded in agreement. "I owe you an apology, explanation and most of all, I owe you my honesty." He took a deep breath. "You and I never worked, that's pretty obvious, and on some level I think we both knew that as well. But don't get me wrong, it's no excuse," he hurried saying at my angry look. "We both made mistakes by getting into that relationship but I made the biggest one by not speaking my mind sooner. I had planned to break up with you months before that whole thing with Luna started. But I didn't have the courage, what a Gryffindor huh?" I remained silent so he continued. "...This is all coming wrong out. I'll start at the beginning. After the war when Harry disappeared, you were devistated. That was undestandable, for everyone was still wounded and trying to pick up their peaces. But after a few months, I saw that you was still hurting, still missing Harry. Then I realized that you were heartbroken, that you were in fact in love with Harry, my best friend. There were times when I was so angry, in a denial. My pride got in the way as usual and my anger was directed to Harry. Harry Potter, the-One-Who-Gets-Everything. That's not true of course but I was stubborn and heartbroken at the time. I felt like my two best friends had betray me. Every day I woke up and felt lonely and not wanted. On top of that we argued a lot, which of course made things even worse. But one day I met Luna at Diagon Alley. It was like everything clicked after that, I was whole again. She filled my life and we were great together. I soon fell in love with her and forgot about our relationship during the progress. The thing was that I was afraid, I was afraid of hurting you, admit that we were not the great couple as people expected us to be." I stared at him speechless. I had expected a lame apology but definitely not this. "I was a coward and I should have told you, I did not want you to find out this way. I'm sorry," his voice broke. A few minutes of silence passed by.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why let a year pass?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm daft, you know that!" Ron gave a small smile. "I wasn't ready to face you, I guess I'm still not ready...not after what I did to you. I'm so ashamed. Not by my relationship with Luna of course, but ashamed of cheating on you, for making you feel..." he drifted off. "Just put it on my apology list," he said with a twisted smile. I simply stared at him so he gave a sigh. "Look I don't need your forgiveness, I just wanted to get it out of my system, I needed to tell you. I hate that we don't talk anymore, I miss you." I frowned at his last statement. "Not like that, I mean we have been best friends since eleven, or we used to be." Ron sounded defeated. "I...I'll leave you alone now," he aimed for the door.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "I'm sorry too," I almost whispered. Ron frowned.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked bewildered.

"Because I may have not been the best girlfriend after all. It's wrong of me to blame you for all the problems of the relationship. There are two people in a relationship after all. I admit that I was rather cold and distant torwards you and it must have been hard. Of course I'm not saying that it gave you the green card to cheat..." Ron made a pained expression. "...But it's not your fault how bad it was. We were just too bloody stubborn and proud to admit that it was over." I finished and Ron gave a low chuckle. "What?" I asked confused.

"You were swearing, you never do that!" he explained and I rolled my eyes in amusement. I was glad that some things remained normal between us.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready to forgive you, not just yet. But I'm ready to go slow, babysteps?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you that!" Ron exclaimed and before I could react, he embraced me. At first I was a little stiff, but eventually gave in.

"Brilliant, should we join the rest? I can smell chicken," I said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey that's my line!" Ron protested though laughing.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry how long it's been since my last update. But I hope you can all forgive me, especially since the chapter's title is so appropriate

Now about the chapter, I just had to make peace between Hermione and Ron. I couldn't have Ron to be the bad guy, after all; we all love Ron. But what did you guys think? Review and tell me all about it!

-Akkiles


End file.
